Naruto  Coffee  ?
by BrandiAlyssa
Summary: What happens when you give Kohona’s 1 hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja coffee?  A very sleepy shinobi and a cherry red konochi, that’s what.


Naruto + Coffee ???

AN: Hey everyone out there. I know it's been a while since I posted so here's a new NaruHina story. It's the result of a late night when I'm bored and tired without coffee.

* * *

"Here, drink this, Naruto." Sakura shoved a cup of dark liquid into the blond boy's hands.

He smelled it before looking up from where he was sitting. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"It's…um…tea, yeah, really, really strong, dark tea." Sakura smiled innocently at him. "Just drink it."

"Okay." Naruto looked back down at the cup before downing it quickly. "BLECK! That was nasty!" He proceeded to try and rid his mouth of the nasty flavor. "That was the worst tasting tea I've ever had but I feel strangely refreshed." He handed the cup to Sakura and bounded up. "Thanks for the drink anyway, Sakura-chan." Green eyes widened in surprise as the boy ran out of sight.

"I thought you said he would be less hyper," a voice said behind Sakura.

She turned to look at the dark-haired young man. "It was supposed to, Sasuke-kun. I don't know why it didn't work. If you give it to someone calm, they gain more energy. Logically, by giving Naruto coffee he should become less hyper, but it didn't seem to work that way."

"Hn, figures."

* * *

Naruto wandered around, eventually heading for one of the training areas. He thought he was alone, so he was surprised to find someone already training there. Hinata looked up quickly when Naruto got close.

"Konnichiha N-Naruto-kun."

"Konnichiha Hinata-chan." Naruto yawned suddenly. "I guess I must be more tired than I thought." He smiled at the girl, not seeing her turn red. Then his stomach growled. "And hungrier."

"W-would you like to join me for lunch, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Sure, if you don't mind." Hinata quickly pulled out her prepared lunch. She had prepared extra; she planned on eating with Shino and Kiba, but they both had a mission to go on so she had plenty of food.

Naruto accepted one from the young woman and sat down next to her. He smiled at her and began eating, not seeing her blush even more. "This is really good, Hinata-chan. Thanks." Naruto set the remains of his lunch, what little there was, on the ground beside Hinata.

"N-no problem."

He yawned again. "I think I'm going to go take a nap. I'll see you later, Hina-Hinata-chan." Naruto's eyes drifted closed and he fell so his head was resting in Hinata's lap. The food she had been holding dropped to the ground, forgotten as blackness temporarily crowded Hinata's vision.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He answered her with a quiet snore. _OMG! What did I do? Naruto-kun's sick and it's all—_

"I see he fell asleep finally." Hinata looked at the pink-haired medic nin kneeling before her. Sakura poked the boy hard; he didn't move. "As I thought, coffee makes him sleepy." She stood and brushed off her legs. "I need to report this; I'll see you later, Hinata-chan."

"S-Sakura-chan, you're not going to l-leave him here are you? W-with me, alone?" Hinata's eyes were wide with fright.

"Of course. He fell asleep with you, he should wake with you. Don't worry, you'll be fine, Hinata-chan." Sakura winked at the girl before rushing off.

Hinata stared blankly into space before looking down at the blond head in her lap. _Naruto-kun's really cute when he's sleeping,_ she thought to herself. Gently she petted his hair, loving the feel of it against her fingers. _If only I could be this brave when he's awake._ Hinata looked around and, seeing no one, quickly bent down and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I love you, Naruto-kun." She sighed before sitting back up. But as she was, an arm wrapped around her waist and flipped her on her back.

She had closed her eyes when she felt herself being pulled. She opened them to see bright blue ones staring back at her. Though still a bit sleepy, Naruto was awake and holding her tightly by the waist; she thought she would faint.

All the laughter was gone from Naruto's eyes and she saw only need and love. "Do you really, Hinata? Do you really love me?"

"H-Hai, I do. B-but I know you d-don't feel the same."

The laughter returned. "Says who?"

The shy girl's eyes widened. "Y-you said you liked S-Sakura-chan." Hinata scooted back a little and rose to her knees.

Naruto reached over and pulled her back down, rolling so her back was against him. "That was then," he whispered in her ear, "this is now." He could see Hinata turning even darker red than she already was. "Three years ago, I did like Sakura-chan; I still do, but as a sister. You, however, are a different story. Three years ago, I thought you were a weird and dark person." Naruto shifted so he could look into her eyes. Hinata had closed her lavender eyes against his words. He could see the tears at the corner of her tightly shut lids and the pain in her face. "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing."

"Okay. Anyway, I learned you may seem that way on the surface but if I looked deep enough you weren't strange at all; you were shy, still are, but inside you are really kind, sweet, gentle, brave, and everything. It took me three years to realize you were the only one who believed in me from the start, even when everyone else was trying to put me down. When I was gone I realized how much I grew to like you, to love you. Please tell me I can change your mind? That I can make you believe it's you I want, not Sakura-chan."

The girl opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at him. When she spoke, her stutter was gone. "You don't have to do anything, Naruto-kun. I'll always believe you."

* * *

**Konnichiha **** Good Day**

**Hai **** Yes**

* * *

**AN:**** There you go. Short, sweet, and to the point. This is the result of being tired and bored, with no coffee to be had.**


End file.
